


something good can work

by flwrhye



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, ida stop making minhyun suffer challenge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrhye/pseuds/flwrhye
Summary: Caught in a constant war with who he is, who he truly is, and who he shows to the rest of the world; it is in Dongho where Minhyun finds his solace.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> tw // vomit

"Excuse me." Minhyun called out during their sixth run of downpour, becoming acutely aware the feeling of his stomach tying its guts together was creeping up his throat. He could swear he felt every little detail flowing up as he threw his hand tight over his mouth. He briefly registered a concerned, "Hyung, that's the third time he's thrown up this week, are you sure he's okay?" come from Hyunbin before he made a swift exit towards the toilets. 

Ignoring the concerned looks from trainees loitering in the corridors he reached the bathroom; falling down in front of the toilet, throwing up the contents of his stomach in an attempt to get whatever it was making his throat squeeze out of his system. Minhyun found himself collapsing against the toilet bowl, belatedly noticing Dongo leant against the door frame. 

"Oh Min, what are we going to do with you." Dongho sighs, taking in the other boy's appearance; Minhyun's frame hunched over into itself, arms wrapped around his stomach and tears still clung to the corners of his eyes from the violent heaves only moments before. 

"How did you know I was in here?" Minhyun asked, voice hoarse and clearly painful. 

"Sewoon said he saw you running through the hall. I could hardly just leave you to suffer on your own now could I." Dongho slid down the cubicle wall, sitting himself down beside Minhyun, reaching forward to brush some hair from the other boy's face. 

"I-" Minhyun began before another wave of sickness overcame him. He doubled over the toilet seat, gagging and coughing; wincing as his throat began to burn in pain while his body kept pushing up more from his stomach. 

It let up for a moment before he felt it edging back up his throat, stomach clenching in pain as he dry heaved until something came out. 

"Come on love, let it all out." Dongho whispers reassurances, gently rubbing Minhyun's back; holding his bangs away from his eyes as he whined in pain. 

"You alright?" Dongho queries as Minhyun flushes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Minhyun responds with a noncommittal hum, slumping down with his back flush against the cubicle wall. 

"Min, you don't think you might be pregnant do you?" Dongho suggests apprehensively, carding his fingers through Minhyun's hair. This had been going on far too long to just be the flu, it didn't take a genius to work that one out. 

"I- I'm not sure." Minhyun's shoulders drop in resignation, his soft and pained voice breaking Dongho's heart, "When was the last time we had sex?" 

"Last break." Dongho offered, wrapping an arm snug around Minhyun's waist. 

"Before that, I'd already started being sick by then." Minhyun explains, returning Dongho's affection, sinking further into his side. 

"What about the time Jonghyun and Minki went to look at their subway ads?" He queries, head tilted to the side curiously. 

Minhyun is quiet for a moment, mulling over Dongho's suggestion, "No, we definitely used a condom that time." 

"The time before then?" Dongho asks, stroking the baby hairs at the nape of Minhyun's neck 

"Just before the first day of filming I think." Minhyun hesitantly answers. 

"That would make you at least eleven weeks along." Dongho concludes, feeling Minhyun tense up in his arms.

"You know, I- I really don't think it's likely, I'm sure the sickness will pass a-and I really need to get back to practice now." He took a deep breath, forcing himself back to his feet. He couldn't afford to be pregnant, especially not now while they're on the show. Dismissing the idea completely seemed a whole lot easier to Minhyun than acknowledging the very real possibility that there was another life growing inside him. 

Dongho shoots him a sceptical, 'really' look but lets it go rather than upsetting him further. 

"Just think about it for me Min, please." Dongho sighed as he moved to leave the cubicle and return to his team who no doubt would be wondering where he was by now; but a timid, "Hey Dongho." stops him in his tracks. 

Minhyun reached out, slipping his hand into Dongho's, a small smile gracing his face as he whispered a soft, "I love you." 

"Straight back at you." Dongho gently squeezed Minhyun's hand. I love you, goes unsaid as Dongho interlaced their fingers, pressing a tender kiss against his forehead - but Minhyun knows.


	2. two

Sweat formed over Minhyun's brow as he stared at the stick in front of him. He felt like fainting. He couldn't afford this; not now, not midway through the show. 

Positive. 

Minhyun held the stick up closer to his face and the light above him, wondering if perhaps it was just some kind of trick of the light. 

The pink plus sign is still staring back at him. 

Pressing his right hand against his slightly swollen abdomen, Minhyun's body began to quiver and his eyes stung with fresh tears. 

He hadn't been feeling good lately. He felt tired, nauseous and his muscles ached far more than usual after dance practice, not to mention the uncharacteristic weight gain. In hindsight, it sounds stupid but the thought of being pregnant hadn't even crossed his mind until Dongho had brought it up after a particularly nasty bout of nausea. He had desperately tried to ignore the situation, pretending the whole exchange had never happened; but he couldn't. The possibility of him carrying a child plagued his thoughts, eventually prompting him to sneak out of the dorm in the dead of night to the convenience store; wearing a hat and mask, praying no one would recognise him. 

Minhyun took two pregnancy tests off of the shelves and paid, ignoring the disapproving look the cashier gave him. He left hastily, quietly slipping back into the dorm, desperately hoping no one had noticed his absence. 

That was how Minhyun had ended up in his current predicament, curled up on the dorm's bathroom floor in a dishevelled heap with the plus sign on the test seemingly jeering at him the longer he stared at it. Minhyun wiped his cheek on his sleeve and sniffled, completely at a loss at what to do now. 

"Min?" A mop of brown hair pokes through the door, followed by a tired voice laced with concern. Dongho's eyes scan the room and that's when he spots it; held tight in Minhyun's clutch. "Oh." 

Meeting Minhyun's eyes, Dongho immediately notices they're swollen; red from the tears that escaped moments before. He wraps his arms comfortingly around Minhyun's waist, the younger instantly sinking into his side, turning his head slightly to rest it in the crook of his lover's neck. The familiar feeling of light stubble tickling his face and the distinct smell of Dongho's aftershave calming him down as he spoke, "How long have you been there." Minhyun's soft and pained voice pierced the tension inside the bathroom. 

A few beats of silence passed. 

"Long enough." Dongho settled with these words. He felt Minhyun stiffen against him before releasing a deep sigh which was accompanied by tears if the forming wet stain on his shoulders were of any indication. Dongho held him closer, drawing light circles around his back as the tears soaked through his shirt. 

"Oh Min." Dongho sighed, "that's it, let it all out." allowing Minhyun's tears to soak through his shirt as he pulled the younger tighter into his embrace. 

"There we go, beautiful, there we go. You're doing great." Dongho comforts, gently beginning to card his fingers through his soft hair. 

Minhyun took a deep breath, giving himself a few seconds to calm down further. When his sobs reduced to sniffles and uneven breathing, he opened his mouth to speak, shaky voice resonating across the room, "Dongho-" 

"It's okay. I can wait until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." Dongho whispers softly into the distressed boy's ear. 

Minhyun let's himself just sit there for a moment, gravitating his breathing, desperately trying to avoid another panic attack, "Fuck Dongho, what have we gotten ourselves into. This isn't just a possibility or a what if anymore, it's a baby. An actual real baby- our baby. If this gets out it'll be over, not just for us but the other's too. We can't afford to be having a baby, especially not now." 

The pair sit in a comfortable silence. Minhyun leaning his weight against Dongho's shoulder; his eyes still red and puffy, half lidded from exhaustion. "There's other options you know Min, no one will judge you if you choose to terminate it." Dongho reassures, breaking the silence and grabbing firmly onto Minhyun's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"Don't you want a say?" Minhyun shoots him a sceptical look, "It's your baby too." 

"Min, I'm not going to force your hand, what you choose to do with your body is your decision and yours alone." Dongho pats Minhyun's right thigh lightly, reassuring him as his other hand draws comforting circles on his back, "I'll support you whatever you decide." 

"I- I can't abort it Dongho. I can't. It's ours and I can't give that up." Minhyun sighs deeply and closes his eyes, afraid that he'll start crying again if he keeps them open. 

"Hey-" Dongho nudges Minhyun softly, "Things happen. Maybe things that we didn't expect, sure, but it happens. It's okay. You're okay love." 

"I'm scared Dongho." Minhyun whispers out, tears stinging his eyes as he subconsciously rubs his stomach. 

"You're the strongest person I know Min. If anyone can do it, it's you." Dongho reassures him as he cupped Minhyun's face between his palms, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. 

It's Minhyun who ends up closing the distance, catching Dongho's lips in his and kissing him languidly. He's still tired, hasn't gotten proper rest for a little while now - especially with the show and his relentless morning sickness - that he can't exactly press into the kiss in the way that he wanted, but he thinks Dongho knows it, feels it in the way that Dongho smiles painfully into their kiss. He's missed this so badly that he can't help when he starts to feel tears in the corners of his eyes. 

A baby meant new responsibilities and he sure had to make a lot of sacrifices. But only then did it hit him that he was carrying the child of his Dongho, the man who he treasured above all else, and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than that. Something warm grew in his chest and he realised that every risk and every step they would have to take to ensure the baby was safe, would be worth it in the end.


	3. three

Minhyun catches a glance of himself in the window as they enter the rundown building. He is for lack of a better word, a mess; his hair mussed, skin gaunt and pale and his dark circles a force to be reckoned with. He has a mask on but it does little to hide the redness of his eyes, the bruises under them from a night of tears and sleeplessness. So much for the pregnancy glow he mused, pressing further into Dongho's side, keeping his head down. The sterile smell that engulfed the entrance hit him like bricks only serving to put him even further on edge. 

"I'm here for the- the uh drop in clinic?" He stuttered, fumbling with his clammy hands as Dongho rubs light circles into his lower back. 

A middle-aged woman with warm eyes, observed his skittish behaviour before asking calmly for his name.

"Hwang Minhyun." He tells her, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Okay. Take a seat dear, one of the nurses will call you when they're ready." She smiled softly at him, gesturing to the row of seats behind her. 

"Thank you." He bowed, Dongho and himself making their way over to the chairs furthest from the door. 

Three others were sat in the room, all young women who seemed far too concerned with their own issues to even notice any new presences in the room. Minhyun curled into himself on the chair, hunched over trying to make himself as little as possible. 

Dongho sensed Minhyun's agitated state, slipping a hand into his to keep him grounded. An indescribable sense of comfort washed over Minhyun and he found himself relaxing a bit. The fear and anticipation to see their baby still resided but his flurry of hormones and emotions were now considerably calmed. He didn't know how, but Dongho always seemed to have that effect on him. 

Minhyun observed as the women came and went, all of them holding back their tears as they left. Hardly surprising, no one who came to clinics like these were in a good situation. He felt for them, he really did. 

"Mr Hwang?" A lady called, tone soft and warm, the motherly aura she exudes serving to calm his raging nerves. 

Minhyun silently got up from his seat, following her into the small room with Dongho trailing close behind. 

"Ah." The doctor sighed as the pair walked through the door, Minhyun had become a familiar face to almost the entire nation and she couldn't help but pity him. 

"Minhyun-ssi." She began once they'd settled in their seats, "I hope you understand the nature of this clinic." 

Minhyun tilted his head in confusion. 

"Minhyun-ssi, this meeting is completely confidential. Anything that happens or is discussed in this room is between only us. We won't be notifying your company of any of this." He flinched in shock, sharp eyes wide upon realising the doctor had recognised him. Dongho grabbed one of his hands and interlocks it with his own under the table, drawing light circles around his palm in reassurance. 

"Good, I- I want to tell them on my own terms." Minhyun stuttered, feeling the room get hotter by the minute 

"Understood." She smiled gently, aching for him, clearly terrified of his management finding out about this. 

"So Minhyun-ssi, what brings you here?" She asks. 

He breathed out all at once; the words he was so scared of saying tumbling out his mouth, seeming to echo in the room taunting him. "I think I'm pregnant." 

Dongho gave Minhyun's hand another gentle squeeze, sensing his lover's distress. The doctor clears her throat, responding with a curt, "Okay." 

"I'd like to do an ultrasound if that's okay with you, if your friend wouldn't mind leaving briefly." She asked tentatively, motioning at the door for Dongho to leave. 

"Actually, I'd like him to stay." Minhyun interrupts, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. 

"If that's what you would like Minhyun-ssi, now if you'd lay down on the table and lift your shirt for me please." 

Minhyun followed the woman's instructions, laying on the table and hesitantly lifting his shirt. While he had avoided looking at his stomach, looking at it now he could see how it had rounded out at his lower pelvis. 

Dongho squeezed Minhyun's hand as a silent way to convey encouragement. It'll be fine, goes unsaid as he interlaces their fingers. "This will be cold Minhyun-ssi but please bare with it." The doctor warned, reaching for the gel on her desk. 

Minhyun automatically drew in his stomach, fighting back a shiver as the cool gel was spread across his abdomen. He felt the wand sliding across his midsection but his thoughts quickly moved elsewhere when his eyes focused on the small screen beside his head. 

Dongho's calm voice and reassuring whispers in his ear is the only thing keeping him steady. Minhyun had seen ultrasounds before, those his mother kept in the photo album and his cousin's when she had been expecting, but he hadn't anticipated it to be so overwhelming knowing that it was his body and his baby up there on the monitor. He stared at the screen with a bemused sort of wonder, unable to look away, barely listening to what the doctor is saying -he catches healthy, active, and then white noise. The pulsing blob on the screen -his child- barely resembles a baby yet even when he squints but there it is, the unmistakable whooshing noise of a heartbeat, separate from his own. 

He takes a moment to glance at Dongho, whose eyes are focused on the monitor with an unapologetic smile plastered on his face, features soft and serene. It's only when the doctor reassuringly pats his shoulder, signaling for Minhyun to sit up that he noticed the hot tears that had been welling up in his eyes. 

Dongho reached forward, pressing a soft kiss into Minhyun's hair and whispering a hushed 'I love you' into his ear. 

"It's normal to be overwhelmed you know." She comforted him, crying mother's to be not an unfamiliar sight in her office. 

"From what I can see, you're around the fourteen week mark." She continued, taking a screenshot of the image on the screen and printing off a copy. 

The doctor hands the sonogram to Dongho. Minhyun observed as he took the print, holding it with the utmost care, taking his own time to glance over the details and trace around the silhouette of their baby with his index finger. The sight has his heart doing numbers on itself. 

"I'd advise at this point to cut down on any unnecessary strenuous physical activity, especially as the movement of your uterus may begin to cause you significant back pain." She warned, unable to conceal her guilt, knowing that dancing was an integral part of his career, particularly now. 

"I see." Minhyun whispered, leant against Dongho to keep himself grounded. 

"Minhyun." she began, "I understand that you're in a difficult position and that seeing a normal midwife may not be possible for you. If you'd like, I can see about scheduling you in here to have your next appointment rather than referring you." 

"I- I mean- uh- Thank you, that would be lovely but um- only if it's not too much hassle for you." Minhyun stumbled over his words. 

"It's my job don't worry about it, leave your number with the lady in reception and we'll ring you with your next appointment." She insisted, gently cleaning his abdomen. 

"Thank you." He repeated, as she ushered them both out of the door. 

Upon returning to the now empty waiting room, Minhyun wraps his arms around Dongho's middle, hands clutching at the back of his lover's hoodie like a lifeline. Minhyun buried his face in Dongho's neck, breathing in his familiar scent that is a mix of home and something just uniquely him. 

"We're going to be okay Min, all three of us." Dongho reassured, one of his hands falling on the small of Minhyun's back while the other rubs comforting circles in between his shoulder blades, "Promise."


	4. four

Minhyun woke slowly, eyebrows creasing and long dark eyelashes fluttering against his pale skin. He made an abortive move to stretch his arms before realising there was someone weighing him down. Minhyun found himself smiling as he looked down at the weight; they were crammed into Dongho's single bed, the aforementioned wrapped tightly around him, fingers curled into the fabric of his hoodie. First light hadn't yet filtered into the room but He could just about make out the steady rise and fall of Dongho's chest. Minhyun was careful in removing his arm from between their bodies, hand coming up to brush the few stray hairs covering Dongho's eyes. 

He felt Dongho turn in response to his sudden movement, shifting further into his embrace. He could feel Dongho's breath softly hitting his forehead in their current position and almost let it beckon him back to sleep, that is until the all too familiar feeling of his throat clenching and his stomach sending itself into an unwilling fit returns at full force. 

Minhyun jolted out of the bed with a hand tight over his mouth, running down the hall as fast as his legs allowed; until he reached the bathroom, falling down in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach. 

It's only as it starts to let up that he noticed the presence of a hand rubbing comforting circles onto his back. Before he can even acknowledge the owner, he felt it creeping back up his throat; dry heaving again until something comes out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before laying down against the toilet bowl, clutching at his stomach. 

"Sorry." Minhyun called out, voice hoarse and clearly painful. 

"Don't worry Min, it happens to the best of us." Minhyun recognised the voice as Aron's and the elder began stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck as a comfort, "You're lucky Jonghyun heard, you shouldn't be suffering on your own like this." 

Minhyun hadn't even noticed Jonghyun had been in the bathroom with them until he picked up the sound of the tap running beside them. 

"Can you sit up for me?" Aron asked gently and Minhyun is grateful for it; he can tell the pounding headache currently raging in his head would not react well to any sudden noises. 

he hummed a response, lifting his head and sitting with his back flush to Aron's chest to see Jonghyun crouched in front of the pair offering him a glass of water. 

Minhyun takes the glass from Jonghyun's hand with a gentle nod of acknowledgement. He drank the cold substance, sighing in relief when it hit his throat and offering Jonghyun a quiet, "thank you," upon finishing it. 

"How about I make us all some tea and you can tell us everything." Aron sighed, watching Jonghyun offer Minhyun his hand. 

Minhyun opened his mouth to speak, shaky voice resonating across the room, "That sounds nice." 

He struggled to get to his feet, vision blurring ever so slightly as he allowed Jonghyun to guide him to the sofa. The dorm was thankfully quiet, although he attributed that mainly to the fact Minki was staying with his brother. 

Minhyun shifted to make space for Jonghyun beside him, curling up against the elder as he sat; their bodies pressed together in a comforting warmth. Jonghyun swung a light arm around Minhyun's shoulders, grabbing one of his hands and interlocking it with his own. 

For the first time in a long while, Jonghyun witnessed Minhyun properly relax. Minhyun rested his head in the crook of his neck and Jonghyun couldn’t help himself but to wonder just how long it had been since Minhyun had felt able to relax like this. 

Aron returned from the kitchen after a few minutes, carefully crossing the room towards the sofa with three steaming mugs of tea in his hands, "Chamomile?" He offered, appearing in front of the pair with a soft glance. 

A small, grateful smile appears on Minhyun's lips as his hands reach out to take one of the painted cups from his hand. 

"Thank you." Minhyun whispers, inhaling the delicate smell of the herbs as the warm steam tickled his face. 

Aron sits cross legged, down on the rug in front of them, taking a small sip of his tea before placing it carefully on the low table beside him. 

The comforting silence hangs heavy around them, almost stifling

"You want to talk about why you were throwing up like that?" Aron eventually asked.

"I'm pregnant." It might have been the waver in his voice, or the slip in the friendly, nurturing mask he always kept on, or the tears in the corner of his eyes. It might have been all three. Jonghyun wraps his arms around him, resting his head on top of his anyway. 

There was a pregnant pause as Aron tried to find his words, "I know." he settles with. 

"How-" Minhyun struggles to find his voice, subconsciously brushing his hands against his forming bump. 

"I had my suspicions. We both did, but it wasn't until I found the test when I was taking out the bins the other day that we were sure." Aron explains, reaching out and slipping his hand into Minhyun's to keep the younger grounded. 

"I'm sorry hyung. I never meant for this to happen, it’s all my fault." Minhyun doesn't realise he's crying until his cheeks feel wet and his eyes begin to sting. 

"It's alright Min. We know you never meant for this, but it happened. Unplanned pregnancies happen all the time." Jonghyun comforts, tracing small, soothing patterns over Minhyun's tense spine and shoulder blades. 

"Listen Min, I'm not going to sit here and pretend it'll be easy for you but we're a family remember. We'll be here for you whatever." Aron's voice is final and unyielding, contrasting the warmth of his finger's brushing circles in the back of Minhyun's palm. 

"Does Dongho know?" Jonghyun ventured gently. 

"Yeah. He uh went with me to get an ultrasound yesterday." Minhyun confessed sheepishly. 

"How many weeks?" Aron's mouth quirked upwards into a gentle smile and Minhyun can't help but find himself relaxing at the sight. 

"fourteen" He whispers, and this time Minhyun finds himself smiling too, features softening into a serene expression. 

"Min," Jonghyun starts, pausing for a moment, taking a moment to consider the best way to go about it, "Are you planning on keeping it?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Minhyun began, taking a deep intake of breath and putting a hand on his stomach and cradling his fingers into the fabric. 

"Hey, that's okay Min. You're okay," Jonghyun caressed Minhyun's hair, other hand patting his right thigh lightly, "I'm not sure how yet, but we'll make it work Min. I promise. We won't let you go through this by yourself."


	5. five

Dongho makes it about 3am when he is woken up by the feeling of the bed dipping, and a warm body pressing against his back. All his other group members had turned in at least an hour ago, so Dongho is a little confused as to who would still be up. That is until he heard a familiar sigh, and a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist just like they always do. 

Minhyun. 

Dongho gently unwrapped Minhyun's arms from his waist, and turned to face him until they were laying face to face, a mere breath in between them. He mentally notes the exhaustion in Minhyun's sigh, and through the dim light coming from the ajar door he notices the creases of Minhyun's forehead and the furrowed brows. Minhyun's eyes are closed, but Dongho knows he's awake. 

"You alright Min?" Dongho inquired, and Minhyun slowly opened his eyes. Dongho sees the weariness in his eyes, the way he squints; honey brown eyes still half lidded. 

"My back hurts." Minhyun admitted, so quietly that Dongho barely hears it. 

"The doctor did say that would happen." Dongho tightened his embrace, an attempt to provide some form of comfort and solace. Minhyun released a pained sigh, and Dongho began alternating between absentmindedly running his hands through Minhyun's hair, and patting his back. 

"I didn't think she meant so soon." Minhyun grimaced, gently rubbing his back in an attempt to ease the discomfort as he rested his head carefully on Dongho's chest, just below his chin. Dongho's steady heartbeat against his ear, lulling him into a calmer state. 

"I don't think cramming yourself in here with me will do it any favours love." Dongho whispered, beginning to trace tiny patterns against Minhyun's spine as his chin comes down to gently rest on top of Minhyun's head. 

"I wanted to be with you." A breath caught in his throat and Minhyun's voice came out in a small sob. Dongho's hands travelled up to Minhyun's cheekbones, running his thumbs over the boys cheeks, catching and wiping the tears as they fell. 

"Oh Min, what are we going to do with you." He pulled Minhyun into his arms, pressing a kiss against his hair. Minhyun made a sound of contentment and rubbed his cheek against Dongho's chest. 

Minhyun pushed his tears down with a deep breath, "fucking hormones," he concluded. 

Dongho couldn't suppress his laugh, smiling at Minhyun in barely concealed fondness. 

"Don't laugh at me Kang Dongho, this is all your fault." Minhyun whined, pouting as he half heartedly shoves Dongho. 

"You're cute." Dongho mused, hand coming up to brush the few stray hairs covering Minhyun's eyes. 

"Watch yourself or I'm going to find Minki." Minhyun warned but there's no heat or intent in his words, instead he pressed further into Dongho's chest, nestling his head against his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Min, I know it's hard for you." Dongho comforted, gently pressing a kiss to Minhyun's forehead. 

A comfortable silence settled heavy around them and Minhyun almost let it lull him to sleep, that is until he felt a badly placed kick press against his abdomen. 

"Dongho-" Minhyun called out, breath hitching as he abruptly sat straight. 

"Minhyun?" He frowned in concern. 

"Dongho, I can feel it moving." Minhyun smiled; a real, genuine smile that lit up his whole face and god had Dongho missed that smile. 

Minhyun raised his shirt and took Dongho's hand in his, gingerly splaying it against his bump. It still wasn't that big, but Dongho noted how much it had grown in the last week. It took a moment before he felt it. A gentle nudging against his hand. It wasn't strong, but it was definitely there. It was a little more surreal than Dongho had expected, knowing that it was his baby in there kicking against his hand. Dongho was only brought out of his own thoughts when he felt the touch of Minhyun's hand against his own, fingers intertwining with his and gripping tightly. 

"Does it hurt?" Dongho asked, brushing his hand over Minhyun's swollen abdomen. 

"No. No, it's just like-'' Minhyun took a moment to find his words, running them over his tongue and picking them apart before he eventually settles with these. "Like it’s tapping at my stomach." 

Dongho's mouth stretched into a smile that mirrored Minhyun's own, his eyes misty and Minhyun could see the glimmer of tears threatening to spill, "That's our baby Min." 

It's Minhyun who moves in to kiss Dongho first. It's quick; just a light touching of lips. "I love you." he said against Dongho's lips before leaning in for another kiss, this time firmer, more assured. Warmth spread throughout Dongho's chest, as he moved his lips softly against Minhyun's. He knew full well they shouldn't have been doing this in the dorms, they both did, where there's absolutely no privacy but somehow Dongho couldn't find it in him to care. 

"You need a shave." Minhyun whispered, tracing Dongho's jaw line; the light stubble tickling his fingers as he pulled back. 

"Don't start, I've had enough of that from Jonghyun." An affectionate smile appeared on Dongho's face as he pulled the pregnant boy closer. 

Minhyun chuckled at Dongho's response but it does little to conceal the tiredness that is so thick in his voice. Dongho gently pressed a kiss to Minhyun's forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before reaching for the discarded blanket to throw over the both of them; Minhyun allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sensation of gentle fingers running through his hair. 

"Sleep, I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my notes for like two years so i thought it was about time i actually did something with it ne ways thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
